<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Your Room by SaltyLays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371097">To Your Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLays/pseuds/SaltyLays'>SaltyLays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Sex, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hunters, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, angel x hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLays/pseuds/SaltyLays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gave him a quizzical look, but decided not to say anything for unknown reasons. Castiel continued, "I wanted you. But I'm giving you choices, Dean Winchester." Dean's eyes widened and he felt his heart pick up a pace as he began worrying his bottom lip. "You can stay, but you will be taking me in. But if you don't want this, you are free to walk out and go home," Castiel informed before picking his glass back up and downing the rest of his drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Your Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walked through the moldy alleyway, already feeling manic and uneasy. He continuously looked back, behind himself, every ten seconds, picking his pace up everytime. He didn't know why he was so paranoid, he just knew he had to get out, just an unsettling egg resting in the trench of his stomach.</p><p>He saw the ending of the avenue, people casually passing by, but too far away to acknowledge him. He grinned briefly to himself, thinking that he would be set free from whatever was after him, but did he know?</p><p>All Dean wanted was a simple hook-up, a one night stand. But now he's running scared from some unidentified thing. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, he was suppose to be the one of the best hunters.</p><p>A rough collision had him smashed harshly against the mellowing brick wall, sending a sharp gasp out of him. He felt strong arms pinning him to the dirty wall, making him panic a bit and struggle to free himself. He immediately halted as he felt the edge of a cool blade against his throat. "Keep moving and I'll slit your throat," a deep voice warned. Dean knew this voice, but couldn't remember who it belonged to.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?" the man queried, his body practically pressed against Dean. Dean grimaced before slowly shaking his head after trying to figure out who this man was, but he immediately stopped his movements as he felt the drag of the blade against his skin. "No," he whimpered softly.</p><p>"We're gonna have to change that soon," the man spoke deeply, his breath over Dean's ear and sending chills down his spine. "Who are you?" Dean questioned lowly, his voice gone against him and making him sound weak.</p><p>The man chuckled darkly as he slowly shook his head. "You'll find out soon, but, right now, I'm going to give you some orders to follow."</p><p>"Like hell I'm gonna listen!" Dean growled before shifting under the man's security. The blade digging deeper into his tan skin, making him gasp softly and halt.</p><p>"You will do as I say, you got that?" The man demanded. Dean let out a shaky breath, "and if I don't?"</p><p>Dean felt the blade dig into his skin, a bead of blood forming from the cut. He felt a bead of sweat glide down his forehead and gulped. "Then I hope you enjoy your guts for garters," the man finally replied. "Do you follow, now?" He spoke, more of a statement rather than a question.</p><p>"Yes," Dean replied then let out a short sigh of relief as he felt the blade against his neck move away a bit. "Good. Now, I'm going to give you some orders and you're going to follow them," he spoke. Dean nodded slowly, "okay..." He heard the man chuckle deeply. "What you are going to do is forget you met me here, act normal, and go to Myer's Hotel." There was silence until he spoke, "you are going to go to this room." Dean felt the man slip a piece of paper into his jeans back pocket and felt heat rush to his cheeks, he assumed the number of the room was on that piece of paper.</p><p>Dean nodded carefully, "o-okay..."</p><p>"Good boy, now off you go," the man lastly spoke before patting his bottom, quickly moving the blade away from his throat. Dean quickly turned around, but the man was already gone. He looked around swiftly, but coming with nothing. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out that slip of paper that was slipped into his jeans, he knew he wasn't crazy.</p><p>Dean took a minute to gather himself before, finally, making it out of the alleyway, coming into the thoughtless crowd and began walking down the sidewalk. He gazed around, looking for Myer's Hotel which he came upon soon. He could've sworn this hotel wasn't around before, he quickly glanced around and noticed that everyone has gone missing from sight and he was on unfamiliar ground.</p><p>Quickly, he felt intimidated and felt a short wave of worry mixed in with something else wash over him. He shortly walked into the building greeted by small bright lights and burning incense. He felt a strange sense of comfort lull him further into the dim place.</p><p>"Are you checking in?" a petite voice asked from the counter. He hadn't realized that he was captivated by the interior of the place until he heard her voice then quickly came to. He met the young lady, her eyes bright blue and surrounded by black and her hair short and black.</p><p>Dean softly shook his head, "uhm, no. Just... I was "invited" and I just..." The lady nodded and gave him a kind smile, "I can escort you if you'd like." He nodded, "uh, yeah. Thanks."</p><p>The lady walked out from behind the counter and made her way to Dean's side. "What room is it?" She kindly asked. Dean swiftly pulled out the slip of paper and scanned it, "347." The lady gasped softly, her eyes lighting up a bit before she regained her composure. "I should've known," she whispered to herself. Dean thought that maybe she knew but didn't want to interrogate too soon.</p><p>"Right this way, mister..." she trailed off as she looked up at Dean. "Just call me Dean," he said. "Alright, Dean," she said as she began leading them down a dimly lit hall, the wallpaper somewhat funky but still fancy-like. He was led to an elevator. The lady– Raven, he finally figured out from the small writing on the left sleeve of her shirt–pressed the button that lit up the number three.</p><p>"So, who is he," Dean finally questioned as he turned to Raven. "Excuse me?" she asked softly. He scanned over the neat writing on the slip of paper, "the guy who owns this room." She carefully shook her head softly, "it's not my place to tell, but I can tell you that he owns this hotel." Dean thought of it as strange, but dismissed it.</p><p>Silence soon fell upon them, but it wasn't long until they reached the third floor and exited the elevator. To Dean, the lights seemed dimmer than the ones on the main floor. Raven then led him down the hall until they reached the last door with fancy letters.</p><p>"This is his room," Raven spoke, her voice seeming more formal. She knocked on the door for Dean. "I'll see you then, Mr. Winchester." Before Dean could question how she knew his last name she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Come in," the familiar voice spoke from the other side of the door, alarming Dean. He quickly began to think over his life choices before pushing the door open, entering the room. He was greeted by the smell of candles, instead of incense, and fancy furniture.</p><p>Velvet cushions, polished chestnut wood, white and red silk sheets. Dean got sex vibes immediately and tried to erase those thoughts from his head before he was met with the back of the mystery man that led him to his room.</p><p>"I'm glad you made it," the man finally spoke. "Yeah. Now what do you want?" Dean questioned harshly, balling his fists to his sides. The man finally turned around to face Dean, a glass half full in his hand and his tie loose around his neck. "You could've easily gotten away and freed yourself," he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone before sipping from the glass.</p><p>Realization hit Dean and he mentally punched himself for not noticing. The man must've noticed Dean's panic and uneasiness as he held a hand up, "don't worry, I'll tell you some things before anything happens." Dean eventually calmed down, but still kept his guard.</p><p>"Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable," he spoke, his voice a bit raspy. Dean looked to an empty chair before sitting into it, feeling that strange comfort take over and relieve his tensed shoulders. He looked up to see the man pouring in another glass before coming to sit in front of him.</p><p>He settled the glass in front of Dean, earning a soft glare from him. He held a hand up in defense, "there's nothing in it, trust me. If I wanted to murder or rape you I would've done it with my bare hands." Dean looked at him in shock, meeting truthful blue eyes, they reminded him of Raven for how bright they were. It didn't feel natural.</p><p>"Who are you?" Dean questioned before picking up the cool glass and slowly taking a sip of it, the whiskey spiking his senses in a good way. "Castiel," he informed as he took a sip from his own glass.</p><p>Castiel soon placed his glass down, "now, I have some things I want to talk about with you now that you have come this far." Dean nodded carefully as he gave Castiel his full attention. "The reason you are here is because I have taken an interest in you. One night stands are what I aim for, I've noticed you in that bar, knew that that's what you were looking for. I knew that women wouldn't let you have her."</p><p>Dean gave him a quizzical look, but decided not to say anything for unknown reasons. Castiel continued, "I wanted you. But I'm giving you choices, Dean Winchester." Dean's eyes widened and he felt his heart pick up a pace as he began worrying his bottom lip. "You can stay, but you will be taking me in. But if you don't want this, you are free to walk out and go home," Castiel informed before picking his glass back up and downing the rest of his drink.</p><p>Castiel got up, making his way back into the kitchen area, he left Dean to contemplate over his choices as he washed the glass cup.</p><p>He returned soon after, this time sitting on the well made bed, fingers laced together in his lap as he waited patiently for Dean.</p><p>It was a while before Dean nodded slowly and looked into Castiel's eyes in determination, sure of what he was getting into. "You're willing to hand yourself to me just for this night and use you in any way?" Castiel asked formally. Dean nodded in agreement, "yes. I'm - I'm sure."</p><p>Castiel gave him a smirk before motioning to the hunter to stand up. "Now that you've come to a conclusion, I want you to take everything off, now," he demanded as he looked Dean up and down, taking him in.</p><p>Dean gulped nervously as he began to slowly peel his clothes off. Placing his leather jacket on the chair he was sat at then swiftly pulled off his plaid button up and black t-shirt, his fingers feeling tingly and shaky with every move. He felt the man's stare burning into him as he removed his articles of clothing.</p><p>God damn, Dean was so nervous. Of course, he has done this before, but that was years ago when he was experiencing. He began to fumble with the buttons of his jeans, becoming hard to do so with his fingers shaking slightly. It wasn't long until he was pushing down his jeans, along with his boxers.</p><p>It felt as though the temperature of the room heightened as he felt himself get more warm and aroused. He wrapped his arms around his waist self-consciously, worried about how he looked since Castiel was so focused on his body and knew that he was judging. He looked down nervously, afraid to turn around to face the other man.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Castiel spoke in a soft tone as he slowly got up, carefully stepping closer to the hunter then circled him before settling in front of him. Dean couldn't look up to face the man's bright blue eyes and soft voice, but that didn't stop Castiel from tipping his head up with his hand, gently so.</p><p>Castiel placed a reassuring kiss on Dean's plump lips before wrapping his own arms around the hunter's waist and bringing him closer. He soon scooted back, giving each other space so that he could take his own clothes off.</p><p>Dean stared as Castiel began removing his tie, tossing it onto the table, then unbutton his white dress shirt. He shrugged out of it, letting it fall onto the floor, then moved his hands down to unbutton his black dress pants. Dean felt his heart jump into his throat as he caught the man's amused stare and averted his gaze elsewhere as he felt his face flare up.</p><p>Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Dean quickly looked back to Castiel. His hand felt so hot against his skin, but he couldn't bear to move from his touch. "Lay down on your back on the bed and make yourself comfortable," he demanded softly as he slowly pushed the hunter towards the bed.</p><p>He nodded before slowly backing himself to the bed, softly plopping himself onto the red silky sheets then laying down onto his back. He watched as Castiel moved towards the side of the bed to the nightstand next to it, he rummaged through it before pulling out a bottle of lube from it and moved back to where he was in front of Dean.</p><p>He handed the bottle to Dean. "I want you to prep yourself," he said in a deep tone as he moved a chair to sit in front of Dean. This had made the hunter extremely nervous, but he went through with it and uncapped the bottle, squirting a generous amount onto his hand and slicking his trembling fingers up.</p><p>Dean had shyly brought his hand between his thighs, down his crack and carefully pushed two of his fingers inside himself. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, feeling a pleasure shoot up his spine and throughout his groin as he felt himself twitch and get hard. His breathing picked up slightly and his heart sped up as images shot through his head, many scenarios forming in his mind. This wasn't the first time he pleasured himself down there, having learned more about himself a few months ago.</p><p>Castiel had began to pump his length as he watched the hunter slick himself up and scissor himself open, welcoming the intrusion of his own fingers and gasps softly. He felt his dick twitch in pleasure. "You're so beautiful," he spoke, restraining himself for the time-being.</p><p>The color in Dean's cheeks rose at the compliment, turning his head away from him shyly. Hiding the side of his face in the sheets, too nervous to bring any words or even look to the man who had drawn him to this room. He was just handing himself over on a silver platter to this strange man with unusual blue eyes - they were captivating and unnaturally so blue - but he couldn't dig up any care to give. It felt safe, like Castiel wouldn't harm him without informing him about what he was going to do, he was being given properly and carefully like a virgin—which he was in the men's section, not with the ladies.</p><p>"That's enough," Castiel spoke, making Dean snap his attention to the older male and slowly stopping his actions then pulling out his fingers, silently whining at the loss of them. Castiel soon got up and stood at the edge of the bed before leaning over the hunter, planting his hands either side of Dean's head. He captured his lips in a hungry kiss, eliciting a whine from Dean and feeling hands grasp at his upper arms.</p><p>Castiel nibbled on Dean's bottom lip before letting go and kissing him again, he'd bring a hand up and push Dean's lips apart, welcoming himself into the wet heat of his mouth.</p><p>The both breathed heavily in the kiss, the hunter moaning and shaking lightly beneath the older male as he clawed at his chest.</p><p>Dean's breath hitched as he felt a warm hand grip his leaking cock and slowly pump him. He broke himself from the kiss, his eyes shut tightly and spit sliding down from the corner of his lips. "Cas... C-Cas..." He stuttered out as he tried to grasp onto whatever he could. "What is it?" Castiel asked, knowing all well what Dean wanted though, but rather wanted to hear from the hunter's own lips. He wanted Dean to beg for him and tell him all the dirty things he wanted.</p><p>"Please... Just - just... I want..." Dean stuttered out in small whimpers, courage having left him to a scared lamb beneath the authority of a wolf.</p><p>Castiel propped himself on his elbow and cradled Dean's face and placed a chaste kiss to his cheeks. "Tell me— I know you can. Just tell me what you want," he encouraged as his grip on Dean's cock tightened, making Dean squirm and whimper and gasp.</p><p>Dean peeled his eyes open. His eyes were glazed over like he was ready to cry, but nothing spilled except for pleas for Castiel. "Please... Please, just - just fuck me...!" he cried out, the heat pooling in his stomach becoming unbearable, he was ready to come, but he didn't want to– not now, not yet.</p><p>"Good boy," Castiel whispered deeply into Dean's ear, sending shivers down the hunter's spine. He'd pushed himself back onto his hands, releasing Dean's cock. Castiel reached for the bottle of lube that was forgotten near the feverish body of Dean's before squirting some of the liquid onto his hand then slicking himself up, having thrown the bottle aside. He'd make swift movements of his hand as he made sure to get it all over himself.</p><p>Dean watched as Castiel slicked himself, practically drooling at the sight of it and the size of him. Castiel was bigger than Dean and the things he had before and it terrified him a bit more, knowing that he was going to take him all in.</p><p>Dean gasped softly as he felt Castiel press the tip of his cock against his hole, his heart racing in his chest and goosebumps forming everywhere. He looked up into Castiel's blue eyes, lips stuttering though he didn't know what he was going to say. "You ready?" Castiel asked as he looked back into Dean's green eyes, looking for affirmation before going any further and making sure if this is what the hunter actually wanted. Dean gulped before fiercely nodding and bringing his legs up to wrap around Castiel's waist and crossing his ankles. "Y - yes, I'm sure..." he finally spoke, but it didn't sound like his own voice, it sounded small and weak, unlike his usual voice.</p><p>Castiel chuckled lightly before leaning down and capturing Dean's lips in another passionate kiss, hoping to draw his attention away from the pain he was going to feel once he pushes in. Dean complied with the kiss and let his eyes droop close, going lax beneath Castiel as he felt his tongue melt against Castiel's.</p><p>Dean hadn't realized that he lost himself until he felt Castiel push into him and spread him open, feeling his hold stretch wide. "A-Ah... C-Cas..! Mmm..." he moaned aloud before biting his bottom lip to suppress any further noises. Oh god, Dean didn't expect Castiel to feel bigger than he looked, but there was no going back now. Dean clawed at Castiel's back, whimpering at how big Castiel was and how he stretched him open more and more. He'd squeal almost inaudibly as Castiel filled him up.</p><p>Dean felt a hand caress his cheek and another soothing over his hip then felt lips back on his own soothingly. Castiel didn't move yet, not wanting to tear the hunter and hurt him. Dean soon accustomed to Castiel's size and calmed down his racing heart some, but god, he was still so frantic.</p><p>"Feel so good and tight," Castiel murmured as he slowly began to pull out, but not all the way out, just leaving the tip in. Dean whimpered as he clung onto Castiel's shoulders. Without a warning, the dark hair male shoved all the way back into the hunter, eliciting a sharp gasp and moan from Dean.</p><p>Castiel could feel Dean digging his nails into his shoulder blades, he'd winced at the pain, but continued on with pulling out and thrusting back in. "Fuck...!" the hunter wailed, clenching around Castiel's cock, swallowing him down hungrily.</p><p>"Feels so good, Dean," Castiel groaned, his eyes falling shut as he focused on getting the right angle and making Dean feel so good. He let out a shocked gasp as he felt Dean shove him onto his back, aghast to see the hunter taking lead and riding him. Dean kept a firm grip on Castiel's shoulders, using him to propel himself up and fall back down onto him, feeling him so deep inside of him.</p><p>It felt too good, he wanted more and more, he craved it so much. He'd ride him good and rough, going downtown on Castiel. "Oh god– Ah! Cas - so good," Dean moaned as he felt Castiel slide in and out of him, so good. He could just feel him deep inside him, letting his walls clench around the male's thick cock.</p><p>"Shit - Dean, so good," Castiel panted as he began to thrust up into Dean, his hands gripping his thighs tightly. He traveled one hand up to tangle in Dean's hair when leaned up, pulling rough and turning them back over. He'd pound roughly into him, hips snapping forward, making a small slap ricochet off their skin. Dean's jaw went slack as moans spewed from his lips as his ass was being pounded so good and hard.</p><p>Dean couldn't help but to dig his nails into Castiel's shoulders, his fingers grasping onto him but feelings as though they just couldn't hang on. "C - Cas, I'm close...!" Dean cried, his eyes falling shut. He could feel the familiar pool of heat in his abdomen, the sensation near unbearable.</p><p>Castiel nodded vigorously, "yeah, so close, Dean. You're so good." He gritted his teeth as he neared his climax. He wasn't ready to come– not now, not yet.</p><p>"Cas!" Dean cried, his legs wrapping around Castiel's waist, encouraging him to continue. "Oh god..." he whimpered. He was letting out small sobs and he was holding onto the other male like his life depended on it.</p><p>Rough and sloppy thrusts, unable to contain his orgasm for so long, Castiel could just feel it building up like a volcano. So warm, so good, could feel the coil drawing him on and bringing him to the edge.</p><p>Without a warning or sound, wings sprout from behind Castiel, flaming out and fluttering ever so eloquently. Dean's eyes widened to see the dark feathered wings, heart racing a mile at the unexpected visitor. They connected to Castiel and they just looked... beautiful. Words couldn't describe how Dean felt– hell, he didn't know how he should feel about it.</p><p>"Dean!" Castiel's sharp moan snaps Deans attention from the beauty that belonged to the man above him. He had forgotten about his own orgasm until he regained his ability to feel pleasure shooting out through him as Castiel continued to pound into him, his thrusts becoming sloppy and stuttered.</p><p>Oh no, Dean was not going to last, he was going to fucking lose it already. He didn't care anymore, it was too good and he was walking that thinning line. "I - I'm coming...!" Dean cried out as he clenched around Castiel, unintentionally dragging his nails down the male's arms, red lines tracing after his fingers. "D - Dean...!" Castiel moaned aloud as he could no longer keep up the same pace, slowing down and grinding against him as he felt his own orgasm hit him so hard.</p><p>Dean was coming heavily onto his own stomach and letting out pants and moans of profanities. He felt his heart calm down a little too quickly, it was strange and unnatural. He could feel something silk-like rub against his arms, the feel of it nice and delicate against his skin, like it was coaxing him to a calm.</p><p>He peeled his eyes open slowly, panting lightly, but only to have his heart racing again as he saw the dark feathers slowly enveloping him. It was magnificent and beautiful, the raven coloured wings of the man who he'd been lying with. He felt as though it wasn't safe to say that he felt comfort in the angel's maintenance and hold, but he felt safe and warm.</p><p>Absent-mindedly, Dean moved a hand up to where the wings were hung above him, his fingers outlining the span of the left wing that he could reach. Castiel was immediately alarmed of the hunter's doing and quickly moved his wings away from him and shoved back, fear making his heart race and his mind jumping to many assumptions. What if he tells everyone? What if he tries to kill me?</p><p>He finally remembered that he was a damn angel and could easily just erase his memory of seeing his true identity, for crying out loud. Or he could just smite him, but that's too extreme and he didn't like the idea of killing off innocent people.</p><p>"You're.... you're an angel...." Dean stated in a bit of a slur as his hand lingered in the air, like he was reaching out for the forbidden wings of a soldier. Dean had always thought that angels, demons, and God wasn't real— that was until now.</p><p>Castiel was ready to press his pointer and middle finger to the hunter's forehead and just erase his memories, but was immediately stopped by the words Dean stumbled out. "You're beautiful..." he'd slur before pushing himself up and leaning towards Castiel. The angel was astounded by the compliment, having not expected that kind of response from a damn hunter.</p><p>"Wh - what...?" Castiel wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. Dean must be crazy! This was a celestial being he just had sex with, a supernatural creature of God! He's crazy, he must be dreaming.</p><p>Dean's voice caught in his throat when he realized what he said, but he couldn't take it back– he didn't want to.</p><p>"You're so b - beautiful..." the hunter repeated as he gazed at the man above him, sitting back like some godly being. </p><p>Castiel couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle of amusement and disbelief. It was outrageous, but much appreciated.</p><p>"You're a strange person," he spoke in a near whisper, taking Dean aback by his words. He turned to look elsewhere instead of the angel above him, his lips pouting out a bit. "Shut up..." he muttered.</p><p>A blush scattered across his features, making his freckles more noticeable. Castiel decided that he loved that look on Dean.</p><p>Without thinking, Castiel leaned down to place a kiss on the hunter's flushed cheeks, have been given the advantage. It made Dean's skin crawl, but nonetheless, he felt his heart beat happily. He turned to look back up at the angel.</p><p>Will we ever meet again? Dean couldn't help but to think to himself, but the more he pondered on that thought, the more it made his heart sink. </p><p>Castiel must have caught onto his weariness, that, or he must have read his thoughts.</p><p>Placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and leaning closer, the angel placed a kiss to the hunters forehead reassuringly. "I'd like it more if we could be together..." the angel whispered, but it sounded absurd to his own ears, they've only just met this night.</p><p>Dean must've thought it was absurd too, but he didn't care. Just being in Castiel's arms made him feel safe, it gave him a wave of comfort and security. "We could try... I mean... It does happen to alot of people..." he muttered, mindlessly brushing a finger against a singular feather attached to the older male's wing.</p><p>Castiel couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, adoring the hunter who had an adorable blush but had a rough exterior he fronts in public.</p><p>With a nod, he answered, "yeah. I'm sure it could work, but if it doesn't, we could still hang out." It sounded like a promise and Dean was sure Castiel would keep it.</p><p>Dean leaned up and placed a kiss to Castiel's lips before sinking back down with a small smile–"sounds like a promise." Castiel couldn't help but to smile back, leaning back down to capture Dean's lips in a passionate kiss. </p><p>They must have been crazy. It felt as though they've known each other for years, but it was unbeknownst them that it could have been possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>